


for a friend

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Troy can cook, surprisingly.prompt: soup





	for a friend

When news spreads around the ranch that Nick is sick, most recoil.  _Danger_ , they think, but Troy has always liked danger and maybe, secretly, he kind of likes Nick. Not that anyone could ever know; that would be the death of him, literally. But bringing soup to a sick friend is (fortunately) inconspicuous so that’s what he does.

With some stock from the pantry, fresh meat, and vegetables, Troy whips up a pot of beef stew. It’s fun, actually – he’s always liked cooking. Jake tries to sneak a taste but fails.

Pot in hand, Troy takes it to Nick’s cottage.


End file.
